Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul - Horcrux Smutfest –11 Diary–
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Harry woke one morning during the first semester of his fifth year to find the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle on his bedside table. When he tries to deliver this to Dumbledore; Hogwarts decides to intervene, forcing Harry to give the diary a body back… - Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary– (1.1 stands for 1st horcrux, 1st claimer)


**Summary: **Harry woke one morning during the first semester of his fifth year to find the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle on his bedside table. When he tries to deliver this to Dumbledore; Hogwarts decides to intervene, forcing Harry to give the diary a body back…

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Beta:** DarkSnakeLordess

**Muse:** Budchick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing/s: **TMR/HP

**Warnings: **dubious consent, manipulation, diary!Tom, horcrux, Lemon, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Emotional Manipulation

**Nr words: **2,718

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul

**Horcrux Smutfest**

**–1.1 Diary–**

When Harry woke that morning to find Tom Riddle's Diary on his bedside table, he knew something odd was going on. Harry picked up the diary and looked at it, at the hole created by the basilisk tooth, and he knew it was for real. It was the same diary.

Harry sighed and stood, changing. He picked the diary and ran all the way to the Headmaster's office.

Harry knew it wasn't normal for the diary to just suddenly appear on his bedside table and he had to deliver it to the headmaster at once. Harry found himself in front of the Room of Requirement corridor. Harry frowned; he wasn't supposed to come here. Harry ran again to the headmaster and found himself again in the corridor.

Harry frowned looking to the corridor and a door appeared. Harry looked around, no one was there so the door had appeared for him.

He couldn't go to the Room of Requirements, he had to go deliver the diary. Harry walked down the corridor only to appear on the other side of the corridor and in front of the door.

FINE!

Harry entered the Room of Requirement that was completely empty, not a chair, a table, nothing. Harry frowned, why was he being called here?

Harry posed the diary on the floor, by doing so, cutting himself in the paper. Harry put his bloody finger in his mouth and stood looking around.

So he was here, what was he doing here?

"Hello Harry."

Harry tensed. He knew that voice. Harry turned around eyes wide. Just like he expected there it was, Tom Marvolo Riddle in person looking back at him.

Tom in Slytherin robes, black hair, dark-grey eyes, white skin and a perfect look. The teen was smirking while looking at his one finger, there was blood on it. Harry looked to the finger and then to his own finger, eyes growing wide. It was the same finger and the same kind of cut.

"But… the basilisk…" he tried to say.

"The Phoenix tears in your blood saved me."

Harry eyes grew.

No way. There was no way that those tears were still in his blood. He had been 12, he was 15 now! How could that…

"Just breathe Harry… in and out." The future Dark Lord taunted, making Harry glare at him.

"You haven't attacked me yet…. Why?"

Tom sneered and looked around.

"Two reasons. One we are in a room that Hogwarts created so no magic will react. Two, your blood gave me life, who knows what will happen with your death? I'm not willing to find out."

Harry frowned. So Tom couldn't kill him, could he kill Tom? Was worth to try…

"Don't even think about it!" Tom snarled.

"Get out of my head!" Harry's cursed before picking his wand, why hadn't he already? And pointed it to the Dark Lord "STUPEFY!"

Tom merely raised an eyebrow as no light was came from the wand.

"I told you…" The older teen said in a bored tone. Tom looked around; looking for the door, but no door was there. "I would like a seat."

Harry eyes grew as a throne appeared out of thin air, in Slytherin colours, and Tom just sat. Tom looked at Harry with a sneer.

"You look older."

Harry noticed that he was gaping and closed his mouth at once.

"How did you…?" Harry pointed to the chair.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I asked. Didn't you see and hear me?" Tom asked as if he was talking to a child.

Harry glared angrily and asked for a chair, before seating.

"I'm 15 now."

"15… so a few years passed. What changed?"

"Why should I tell you?" Harry snarled.

Tom put his elbow on the chair's arm and his chin on his hand with a bored look.

"Because we have nothing better to do." He answered, his tone just as bored.

"I could think of a million and one things I'd rather be doing right now, than talking to the Dark Lord." Harry growled, crossing his arms.

He couldn't believe it, why was he here anyway?

"Me as well, Harry. But sadly we're locked here until Hogwarts decides otherwise."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Potter, Hogwarts. Hogwarts has a mind of its own. Now it's your time to answer questions."

Harry massaged his closed eyes; he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"What changed? Well… a lot changed. Your older self is back but no one believes it. Dumbledore doesn't look or talk to me. Everyone thinks I'm an attention seeker. My Defense professor makes me use a blood quill. And I keep having bloody nightmares about a fucking corridor. That's completely sums it." Harry said angrily, when he finished his outburst he felt tons better. Maybe Ron and Hermione were right, talking about it felt better.

Tom stood suddenly and approached grabbing Harry's hand and looking to the scar there. His hand started to squeeze and hurt Harry's one who yelped in pain and confusion.

"What the…?" Harry started.

"Who did this?" The teen snarled, turning his grey eyes to Harry's green ones.

"My Defence professor. She's doing everything to bad mouth me and…"

Harry yelped as Tom hissed angrily.

"How dare she? It has been forbidden on children for a reason! Even on adults only with authorization… why hasn't your magical mentor done nothing about it already?"

"My… what?"

Tom's eyes widen.

"Magical mentor. You do have one, right?" Harry shook his head. Tom stood and started to walk from one side to the other. "But you are the Bow-Who-Lived, there must be billions of wizards offering for the job, why wouldn't you have one? It's… impossible."

"I… I have my godfather," Tom turned to Harry at once, "who is a runaway from Azkaban, does that counts?"

Tom shook his head.

"No. It has to be someone who would substitute your godfather until he is proven innocent."

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"What does a magical mentor do?"

Tom looked at Harry and then sat again before the younger teen.

"Various things, for example they make sure that you are taken care of. They also make the big chooses, if you want to do something that is only for people of age, they are the ones who have to give the permission."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused and admired.

"Why do you think the old fool would be your magical mentor? There are a lot of wizards why would he…?"

"Last year there was a competition… the Tri Wizard Cup. Only of age people could participate, I didn't put my name but I still entered and was the forth… I said I wanted but no one… I mean... It coincides with what you said... and he's always the one who says that I have to return to the Dursleys... and..." Harry put his face in his hands. Damn his life was so fucked up. He failed to notice the smirk on the other teen.

"If he is your mentor, he is doing an awesome job, better than I expected. Letting people use blood quills on you, letting you enter a tournament that kill people, not talking to you…"

"Shut up!"

Tom raised his hands in amusement.

"Your words not mine."

Harry stood and approached the wall he had entered and tried to destroy the wall.

"Oh, be my guest. When you'll manage it, I'll take us both to Voldemort. I'm sure he'll be happy to have us with him."

Harry tensed.

**–SPDS–**

Harry sat bored on the chair. He was tired, hungry and bored. He wanted out! Tom didn't seem to mind the whole hours locked in a room with no one else but your archenemy in the room.

"I wonder…" Tom started, making Harry's eyes to open again. "Why do you speak Parseltongue?"

Harry moved on his chair so he would be on a better leaning position.

"Because on the day you tried to kill me you couldn't and instead passed some of your powers to me. I'm a Parseltongue because you are one."

Tom eyes' grew as Harry's ones closed. Harry heard moving and then lips were on his forehead, Harry opened his eyes to see Tom kissing his scar. What the…

Tom moved back with a smirk.

"That explains it, my Harry." The teen said smugly and suddenly Harry's chair turned into a bed.

Harry fell to the mattress confused and tired.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't hurt you. Or kill you. And I won't ever let someone dare to even think of hurting or killing you." The older teen said and he unfastened his robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Harry's eyes looked to the robe on the floor, wha…

Tom leaned over Harry in his muggle orphanage grey clothes with an arm at each side of Harry's head and his legs on each side of Harry's waist.

Harry looked to the man's eyes confused. Tom leaned down and Harry found lips on his chin and then on his cheek, his ear, his eyes, his forehead. It seemed like Tom was tasting Harry. Harry felt like he should stop him, but couldn't manage the strength enough to raise his hands to push him away. Tom's hands found Harry's shirt.

"What are you doing?" When Tom didn't answer and continued to undress Harry's shirt, Harry started to freak out. "Tom!"

Tom looked at Harry's eyes. There was no mischief in them, no anger. Tom's eyes were possessive and it scared Harry more than any other look would have.

"You took me from the Diary, Harry. You took a body from me once and now gave it back. And one better than last time. You know what people will say? That you revived the Dark Lord, Harry. You gave me life." Harry tensed, knowing he was right. "Everyone, every single one of your friends will turn against you for what you did."

"I didn't…"

Tom laughed, making Harry tense, suddenly wide awake.

"You did, my Harry. And you're mine. And when they'll find it they are going to try to kill you." Harry's eyes widen. "The powers I passed to you? It's not powers, my dear innocent Harry. It's part of my soul."

Harry shook his head, it couldn't be.

"No… it's…"

"Impossible?" the other teen finished for Harry. "How else do I exist?"

Harry took a hand to his mouth.

"I have…?"

Tom nodded more calmly and leaned down again kissing Harry's forehead.

"Yes, my Harry. You have part of my soul in you. It's small but it's there."

"I…" Harry felt something wet on his cheek and at once Tom kissed his tears.

"Hush… I'll make it all better, you'll see." Tom whispered calmly to Harry. "I'll make you feel better, I promise."

Harry nodded numbly, closing his eyes. He felt his shirt being taken off, followed by a mouth on his chest. Harry felt that this was wrong, but didn't have the willpower to complain again and so let the future Dark Lord kiss his chest and explore his body making Harry feel things in spots he didn't even knew existed.

Harry felt Tom unbuttoning his trousers and the hands moved to Harry's bottom, starting to pull the trousers and boxers down. Harry opened his eyes looking to the grey eyes that were looking back. Tom didn't say anything; he just kept taking Harry's clothes off.

Harry felt like he should remember something important, but he couldn't for the life of him and so just let Tom undress him.

Tom moved up again and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Don't worry, I will make everything feel better." He said and Harry nodded.

_**(adult scene)**_

Harry fall to the bed eyes wide open, looking to the ceiling, not really registering what he just did. Tom composed himself. Harry looked at him numbly and the other teen moved down, kissing Harry on the lips for the first time. It wasn't sweet; it was a mere chaste of lips.

Harry closed his eyes, tiredly.

–Sleep, my Harry.– he heard as he fell into dream land.

**–SPDS–**

Tom smirked, looking at Harry James Potter's body marked by him. On the boy's chest Tom had carved with his hickeys; _I Belong To The Diary Soul Of Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

It had been far too easy to manipulate the boy's mind into letting Tom take him as his, but Tom didn't mind, he knew that when the teen would wake up he would fight Tom and the game would restart. Tom would love to woo the boy again into his bed, only he would touch his Harry, not even his older self would be allowed. Tom looked to the wall as the door reappeared, so Hogwarts was happy with that they had achieved…

Tom picked the young teen's wand and cleaned Harry and himself, redressing them. For now they had to leave Hogwarts and find his other self. Then he would give Harry a new set of clothes. And tomorrow… The World.

**The End!**

* * *

**adult scene in ao3, the same name**


End file.
